


【蝙超/BS】信息素过敏与脱敏疗法

by chickenbowl



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenbowl/pseuds/chickenbowl
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【蝙超/BS】信息素过敏与脱敏疗法

Alpha！布鲁斯 x Omega！克拉克

注：所有牵扯到过敏的信息一概是我胡诌

这是一场酣畅淋漓的，正义联盟大获全胜的战斗。就连平日内敛的Omega超人都忍不住放出了一点自己的信息素出来。青柠檬的味道令所有人如沐春风，除了蝙蝠侠。  
面具没遮住的下半张脸有些不自然的潮红，超人明显感觉到自己搭档的呼吸粗重了许多，这看起来就像是……  
“B，你因为我发情了？”超人努力克制着不要让自己语气在周围兴致勃勃看热闹的同事们中兴奋太过明显，克制一下！柠檬都要变成蜜渍的了！

蝙蝠侠难得一见地在战场上粗鲁的将自己的手套一把撸下来，他的手部皮肤红肿异常，还出现了小疹子，为了缓解瘙痒他把手在手臂的尖刺上蹭了蹭。  
“不，超人！我因为你的信息素过敏了。”布鲁斯咬牙切齿的加重了“因为你”这三个字。

今天的星球日报气氛有些阴沉，往常充满活力的小镇男孩连发型都懒得打理，任由自己顶着鸡窝头缩在座位上，就连被吉米抢走松饼上的草莓都无动于衷。

“今天怎么了，克拉克？”雷厉风行的Alpha露易丝在一旁敲下最后一个回车发送邮件后，转了一下椅子转向克拉克这边问道。

克拉克有些悲戚的从一大堆文件中抬起头来：“如果你对你最喜欢吃的东西过敏了你会怎么办？”

“你有可能不吃这个东西吗？”露易丝表情扭曲的扫视了一眼克拉克桌上摆着的堪萨斯出品的零食们看着他说道。

“你对苹果过敏了？”旁边的吉米听到这边的动静一脸诧异问道。

“可我真的很喜欢。”克拉克语气更加低落了，甚至想把头埋回面前的一堆稿件中，准确的说是过敏物很想被吃，克拉克在心理默默念到。

“听说过脱敏疗法吗？简单来说就是缓慢增加接触剂量以增加对过敏原的抵抗能力？”露易丝从克拉克桌上拿走一个苹果，嘎嘣咬了一大口建议道。

小镇男孩重燃热情工作效率奇高，下班后连夜飞去北极，并与哥谭总裁布鲁斯预约了明天的采访。

“布鲁斯，我们两个是世界最佳搭档，是正义联盟的主席与顾问，我们必须并肩战斗才能拥有最佳战斗力以及战术配置，我们在一起是必要的不可或缺的，没有什么能把我们分开！就算是过敏也不行。”

克拉克在内心打了无数个腹稿，冠冕堂皇的陈列了一大堆为什么蝙蝠侠与超人必须并肩战斗的理由，但最后坐在桌边放着防毒面具的布鲁斯面前，除了一进门的豪言壮语外，就只讲得出：

“B，我不想和你分开。”

克拉克平常对自己的信息素收放把控良好，把握不好用信息素四处挑衅是小孩子的举动。所以那天在战场上太过兴奋确实是布鲁斯以及正义联盟成员第一次闻到超人青柠味的信息素，这也因此让蝙蝠侠如此悲催的过敏了。克拉克还能看到布鲁斯手上那天因为用铠甲抓挠而血痕。他忍不住上手摸了一下，鉴于超人并没有放出自己的信息素，不会引起什么过敏反应，布鲁斯很平静的伸手搭在超人掌心让他仔细观看。

“我同意你的看法超人，你这么急切的来找我，应该是找到了什么办法？”布鲁斯好脾气的伸着手靠回自己的椅背上等待着超人给出回应。

“这是我的信息素贴片！”终于摸够了的克拉克坐回自己的椅子上，从自己后颈的Omega腺体上摘下一个超人标志形状的贴片，放在桌上推向布鲁斯。他昨天咨询了医生还询问了乔，信息素过敏这种小概率事件确实可以使用脱敏疗法，而除了发情期外，后颈处腺体的位置几乎是每个人信息素最浓烈的位置。

“你把他贴在你的腺体上，通过少量的接触增加对我的抵抗力，之后我们可以看情况增加剂量。”克拉克展示出了自己作为一个小记者以及正义联盟主席最正经且大公无私的态度，虽然真实情况是他紧张的像初中时期第一次在众人面前做演讲。

他知道布鲁斯是个Alpha，况且一个人的腺体部位时隐私的部位，甚至在某些古老文化中，后颈腺体只能展示给自己的伴侣看到。他也并不确定世界第一侦探布鲁斯会不会接受他漏洞百出的说辞而戴上这个超人标志贴片。就算是被拒绝克拉克也希望至少自己大公无私的说辞能给自己保留些颜面，被嘲笑一番童子军太过天真完全是可以接受的反应。

布鲁斯伸手拿过了桌上超人标志贴片在手指上把玩了一圈，伸手扯下领带解开了衬衫的两颗扣子。克拉克觉得自己好像在布鲁斯过敏后非常在意他的手部动作，他回忆起刚才布鲁斯的手指触感甚至有些口干舌燥，直到这双手在他面前打了个响指他才回过神来。

“过来帮我把领带系上，卡尔。”

布鲁斯已经将衬衫扣子重新扣好，等待着享受超人的贴身服务。

克拉克将领带穿过布鲁斯脖子后的领子下时偷偷摸了一下，蝙蝠侠不为人知的地方贴了一个超人标志这个事实让他内心充满喜悦。

—————

“我贴着带有你信息素的超人标志整整一周，除了第一天附近皮肤有略微不适外，其他时候都适应良好，所以我认为我们可以加大剂量进入下一阶段的治疗了。”布鲁斯说道。

又是熟悉的韦恩总裁办公室，克拉克没想到布鲁斯会因为这种事情把他叫来，他还没想清楚下一步应该如何进行就被布鲁斯问了个措手不及，他伸手想去自己的公文包里找一下他从医生手中要来的手册。

“不用找了小男孩，肌肤贴片的下一步是舌下含服。”布鲁斯欣赏了一会超人的手忙脚乱，才不慌不忙的给出答案。

“不过鉴于我并不是普通的过敏，你也不是地球人，我觉得我们需要采取一些特殊方式。”

布鲁斯从办公桌后面站起来朝着沙发走去，而克拉克像个幼儿园学生端端正正的坐着听蝙蝠老师反过来给他讲课。

“那我去堡垒做一个舌下贴片过来？”克拉克有些失落，贴在蝙蝠侠后颈的贴片让他有种对布鲁斯的标记感，而一旦把贴片隐藏在舌下，就仿佛他们的关系又退回到了冷冰冰的同事或者医患关系，再加上他还是那个罪魁祸首。

“不用，你过来。”布鲁斯朝他招了招手，克拉克起身走过去坐在布鲁斯那边的沙发上，等着蝙蝠侠发出另一道指令，内心深处冒出了一点小小的期待。

布鲁斯看到他拘谨的样子发出一声笑声，他绝对不是故意让自己的笑声也变得这么性感的，克拉克在内心想着。

“放出一点你的信息素，卡尔。”

布鲁斯凑近他的脖子闻了闻，这让克拉克觉得有些痒的同时颤抖起来，布鲁斯也放出了一点自己的信息素，那是冬日里清冽却馥郁的松香，克拉克在alpha的信息素中晕晕乎乎的毫无反抗能力。他好像听到布鲁斯又笑了一声，然后被扶着脑袋吻了上来。克拉克的第一感觉是嘴唇的冰凉与布鲁斯身上的馨香，然后就是微凉的舌头闯了进来，他不想形容这像一条引诱人堕落的小蛇，让他除了笨拙触碰与吸吮外毫无招架之力。

他情不自禁的抓住布鲁斯的手臂不希望他抽身离去，好在布鲁斯仅仅是让他能够看清自己，并没有离开的这个打算。

“小男孩，你连接吻都不会吗？要伸舌头。不伸舌头怎么能治疗我呢？嗯？”

“那你示范一次。”克拉克吃惊于自己的声音竟然带上了沙哑。

布鲁斯听从了主席先生的指令，把主席先生压在黑色的丝绒沙发上再一次给了他一个唇舌纠缠而又极尽温柔的吻，他佛摸着克拉克的后背与脖子，克拉克绷得很紧的肌肉在安抚下渐渐放松下来，他搂住布鲁斯的脖子，在心尖尖被轻柔抚摸之际，紧紧贴住卸下铠甲的黑暗骑士。

克拉克是个很好的学生，在太阳即将落山之际，他终于完成了进一步的治疗步骤。

“你觉得怎么样？”克拉克终于恋恋不舍的把舌头伸回来，布鲁斯的嘴唇也被他舔得闪闪发亮。超级大脑终于在一大堆杂七杂八五彩斑斓的眩晕念头中想起了此行重点，他伸手拉开布鲁斯的领口，并没有发现什么红肿的地方，而后又抓起布鲁斯的手，血痕也已经结疤，过两天之后痕迹大概就消失不见了。

小镇男孩的羞耻心回笼的最为缓慢，意识到自己刚才做了什么后想要收回双手，然而布鲁斯眼疾手快的没有让他得逞，还在嘴角又亲了一下当作治疗赠品。  
“我还以为你会在沙发上扒光我。”布鲁斯伸手把克拉克刚才扯开的扣子重新系回去，从沙发上起身还活动了一下筋骨。

“舌下含服的观察需要持续一段时间，你有韦恩宅与韦恩塔的权限，一天至少要过来三次。”布鲁斯拿起桌边的平板记录着什么东西，并顺口嘱咐着克拉克。

———————  
克拉克终于明白为什么十个哥谭女郎中会有九个会轻佻又深情的说自己最爱孟买蓝宝石金酒，布鲁斯会在接吻的时候垂下眼帘，配着Alpha杜松子香味的信息素，那一汪湛蓝令克拉克怎么也忘不掉。尝试过一次之后克拉克觉得自己再也不可能享受别人的亲吻，也再不能毫无波动的看着布鲁斯亲吻别人，他报道了布鲁斯出席的每一个公开活动，并擅自增加了药剂量，在每一个自己空闲且布鲁斯身边没有别人的时候飞过去亲他。甚至还在今天路过时原价买了一瓶蓝宝石金酒，现在这瓶酒还好好的被反应过来自己做了什么的超人藏在自己的公文包里。

“你的过敏治疗的怎么样了？”在等待布鲁斯上台讲话的时候，露易丝对他耳语到。  
“目前在舌下含服阶段，没有什么不良反应。”克拉克回答到。  
“看你最近状态也知道效果肯定不错，那你差不多该进行下个阶段的治疗了。”露易丝把一丝头发拨到脑后，将相机对准了走进来的布鲁斯·韦恩。

“又是惯例的住在哥谭朋友家？”采访结束后吉米边收拾相机边问已经迫不及待一脸急切，收拾好东西准备要走的克拉克。“佩里迫不及待我能给他省钱呢，明天见！”克拉克的超级视力告诉他布鲁斯的车已经停在了酒店后门，这是布鲁斯发现克拉克会特意调整时间表来哥谭采访后的新习惯，他朝着一脸会意的露易丝与吉米挥挥手，朝着电梯的方向走去。

其实克拉克在下楼的时候就一直注视着车里的布鲁斯，看到他拿着蝙蝠平板看着正联成员发来的任务报告，看到他端起放在车边的咖啡喝了一口，看到他拿起手机瞄了一眼超人的位置然后勾起嘴角笑了一下。车门打开后一丝淡淡的雪松气息钻进克拉克鼻腔，他情难自禁的深呼一口气，钻进车里刚关好车门就凑过去亲他，布鲁斯侧了侧脸嘴唇微张给他亲，眼神都没从蝙蝠平板上离开。

“B，我觉得这个阶段你适应的不错！我们是不是可以进行更进一步的接触了？我发情期快到了！”亲了个开心的过敏原提出了脱敏疗法的下个阶段治疗。

—TBC—

这篇文大概还能叫金汤力


End file.
